


Emperor's thoughts

by deuxnoirs



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd year eichi, Character Study, Gen, basically eichi's monologue in his head, magicians assemble, tsumugi and ex-fine are mentioned, wataru is too obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxnoirs/pseuds/deuxnoirs
Summary: So what if he needed to destroy Wataru?This wasn’t about him after all, this was for the greater good.





	Emperor's thoughts

_ 1...2...3 _

_ Breathe… _

_ In _

_ And out _

_ 4...5...6 _

_ Calm down _

_ You are going to be okay _

_ Everything will be fine _

Eichi was in the first empty room he could find.

All lights off.

Sitting in a corner in fetal position.

Trying to calm down.

This was his usual ritual before a big show.

And this one wasn’t any other one.

He was going to fight against Wataru.

Him. The one he saw in his tv while in the hospital.

The one he so much admired.

His own idol.

And he was going to take him down.

It’s not like he wanted to.

In fact this was the last way he wanted to meet with his adored Wataru.

His dream was to be in the same scenario as him.

But not like this. Definitely not like this.

But it was too late to go back.

He already made so much progress in his plan, he couldn’t let it all to waste.

All his hard work, Nagisa’s and Hiyori’s too, everyone who supports him, _ Tsumugi too… _

He couldn’t just throw everything away just because he was scared now.

Besides he knew this was going to happen since the beginning.

So why did he wanted to go back now?

Did he secretly hoped for this plan to fail?

Eichi sincerely didn’t know. But he wish he did.

He should be happy, everyone will love him after this show is over.

He’s going to save this school after all these years.

Him, of all people, will bring hope again to all these idols eyes.

But at what cost?

Why would he care about all those people’s loving eyes looking at him if he didn’t have Wataru’s?

He wanted to cry.

He was like a lost child right now.

But he needed to be strong.

This was the path that he chose.

He chose to be the emperor. Him and only him. No one forced him to do it.

It was a lonely place to be, at the top of the castle, but someone needed to take the place.

Someone needed to make sacrifices for the greater good.

And if no one else was ready to do it, Eichi gladly would take the lead.

Eichi loves idols so much.

They gave him hope when he was at his lowest.

And now it was the moment to give them back everything he took.

His method may not be the nicest, but it was the most effective, and the one that would give the greatest amount of happy people in the end.

So what if he needed to destroy Wataru?

This wasn’t about him after all, this was for the _ greater good. _

He couldn’t be selfish, not now that so many people were cheering for him.

That’s why he wiped his tears.

He stood up and went outside.

He went to the backstage.

There were his unit mates. They weren’t close, but that didn’t matter, Fine would disband after this live.

They were helpful to him, so he would be forever grateful for their help.

“Are you ready Eichi-kun?”

Tsumugi’s voice brought Eichi back to Earth.

“Ah, yes Tsumugi, I am.” He gave him the gentlest smile he could.

“Let’s go then, they’re waiting for us.”

And there he was. Shining in all his glory.

Hibiki Wataru.

He looked as beautiful as always.

Too bad he couldn’t appreciate his beauty from the public.

...

They ended the live.

Fine clearly was the winner.

Eichi looked at the public, everyone was cheering their names.

He looked at Hiyori, he was as charming as ever.

Then Nagisa, he didn’t looked any different as he does when he sees him in the corridors of the school. He sure was a mystery for Eichi.

And then Tsumugi.

Eichi thought he would be the happiest of the four, but

he looked strangely sad, what could’ve happened to him?

And then, he looked at Wataru…

He looked ecstatic, just as if he won the live himself.

Eichi wanted to punch him, he frustrated him so much, to not be able to understand what was going on in that head of his.

Being in the emperor’s throne sure was difficult.

Everyone was cheering his name, saying words of admiration and love,

but then there were his unit mates, and Wataru.

And even thought he was surrounded of fans cheering for him, he never felt so alone.

Because when you’re at the top everyone loves you, but nobody likes you.


End file.
